


You're My Celebrity

by rivity



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivity/pseuds/rivity
Summary: For a long time, Seongmin has been secretly longing for Taeyoung, whose existence is like a sun of his life.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Seongmin's Story

**Author's Note:**

> \- the title and the concept is related to IU's Celebrity. It would be better if you look up the lyrics to know what the relationship with the fic is :)  
> \- this story has 2 point of views, don't miss it!

_10 days to graduation._

Seongmin sighs at the thought, as he stares at the class representative currently explaining the preparations for their graduation event. His anxiety has been growing bigger and bigger as their graduation approaches. He completed his thesis and passed safely, albeit not spectacularly, so it's not about his thesis nor grades. Worry about looking for a job? Well some studios have offered him jobs already, so he already has job options post graduation. Adulting? Yea adulting is a process he has been going through, especially after graduation, but he's ready to take up the new challenge anyway.

What makes his anxiety keep growing is...

"Ahn Seongmin!" The class rep's voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "It's your turn to grab your robe!"

Seongmin quickly gets up and walks to the front of the class to take his graduation robe. When he's signing the paper that he has received the robe, the class rep snickers. "Lacking caffeine in the morning, huh?" Seongmin quickly turns around to glare daggers at the person.

Yes, he is the person who has been triggering Seongmin's anxiety lately.

_Kim Taeyoung._

Seongmin cleans up the stuff on his desk, ready to go home after the graduation briefing is over. He slings his backpack onto his shoulder and walks towards the classroom door, until he feels a loud smack on his back. Seongmin, wincing in slight pain, already knows who the culprit is.

"Kim Taeyoung! Can you please tone down your unruly behavior??" Seongmin exclaims.

" _My_ unruly behavior?? Excuse me, who was the one dozing off during the briefing?" Taeyoung argues back.

"Well, if the one who was giving the briefing explained properly without being so boring, I wouldn't have dozed off to begin with." Seongmin shrugs.

Taeyoung rolls his eyes. "You're so energetic when you argue back, huh. Totally different from your behavior in class."

Seongmin glares at Taeyoung "I've had enough of you! I can't believe I had to see you all the time in high school and now in university. In the same major, on top of that."

"That's my line! Good for you, graduation is approaching very soon, although I might latch myself onto you regardless just to annoy you, wherever and whenever." Taeyoung says while grinning evilly. Then Taeyoung heard someone calls for him to have a meeting for the graduation event. "I'm coming! Okay, I'm letting you off the hook this time. Have a safe trip back home!" he says playfully, then he walks off to the crowd in the middle of class.

Seongmin feels a tinge of pain on his chest when the talk about graduation approaching soon is being brought up again. And the reason why he feels so is also none other than the one who brought it up: _Kim Taeyoung._

Seongmin and Taeyoung attended the same high school as well as university. Sometimes they were also in the same classes, though somehow since university, they became classmates a lot more often. Taeyoung has always been popular since the first day Seongmin knew him. He's good looking, friendly, and is also good at everything. He is often the center of attention, and is practically everyone's celebrity. Meanwhile, Seongmin is a sarcastic, cynical boy who tends to avoid people and attention. In short, they are polar opposites.

Seongmin vaguely remembers how he started talking to Taeyoung occasionally ever since Taeyoung joined the art club in high school, which was also the club Seongmin was in. Taeyoung introduced himself to the club energetically, and then bombarded him with various questions about art and the club. From then on, Taeyoung would sometimes approach Seongmin to strike (a lot of) small talk. Sometimes he would even offer his help if Seongmin encountered some difficult school problems (because he's good at everything, as Seongmin rolls his eyes). Most of his offers got turned down by Seongmin though, just because.

Taeyoung has always been friendly, but Seongmin, being a shy, cynical boy, gave snarky responses to him most of the times. Still, Taeyoung often approached him and initiated conversations with him, regardless of the cynical responses he was given, which Seongmin secretly appreciated.

Seongmin slowly grew a liking for Taeyoung. How could he not? Taeyoung indeed possesses so many charms. Taeyoung is like a ray of sunshine - he has certain charms which attract people to him, and Seongmin is no exception. Seongmin feels like he's being drawn to him, and falls deeper and deeper for him in the process.

But wishing him to like him back is another matter. Seongmin feels that is so out of the question as they're too different by nature - totally polar opposites. Taeyoung is always friendly towards Seongmin, but he is also like that towards everyone. And Seongmin is only one out of thousands or more people Taeyoung knows in his life.

_Taeyoung always smiles brightly at me - but that smile most probably has no special meaning to it._

Regardless, his feelings for Taeyoung kept growing uncontrollably and never changed. His heart would long for Taeyoung and he would often steal glances at him from faraway. As he does so, he would notice his small details, like how sparkly his big eyes are, how dimples would form on both of his cheeks whenever he grins, and how his lips is beautifully shaped into a tiny wavy line. Taeyoung is such a beautiful, gorgeous existence - someone whose existence Seongmin feels is way out of his league. If Taeyoung is a celebrity, then Seongmin is only one of a million fans who can only admire and love him from faraway.

Thus, Seongmin decided that he should be content with secretly longing and admiring Taeyoung only, while burying his feelings deep inside his heart.

There are only 10 days remaining until their graduation. All this time, Seongmin has been lucky enough to attend the same schools with Taeyoung, and they even take the same major. But after graduation, he will no longer be able to see Taeyoung much. This thought has been torturing Seongmin more and more as the graduation approaches. His heart hurts so much from thinking of the possibility - the reality he would have to face soon.

As Seongmin can't bear to keep his growing anxiety all to himself anymore, he decided to consult Allen, a close friend he has known since his fourth semester of university, after the graduation briefing.

Seongmin pours all of his worries about Taeyoung to Allen as they eat their lunch. When he finishes, Allen is silent for a minute, then proceeds to ask, "Don't you want to just confess to him? You will never know what he actually feels unless you confess. Regardless of the result, it would help relieve your pent-up feelings so that they don't suffocate you from the inside as well."

Seongmin quickly shakes his head "No. I'm sure he doesn't see me that way. We're just too different, and I'm only one of the gazillion people he knows. I'm also afraid to be rejected directly as well."

Allen tries to think of another solution for Seongmin, when an idea pops up in his mind. "Ah! You know how our graduation is only 2 days after Valentine's day right? Then what about gifting him chocolates for Valentine’s? You can also give a written card or letter along, so that you can at least express your feelings. That way I guess it would help your pent-up feelings even if it’s just a little bit."

Seongmin starts to carefully consider Allen's solution, and eventually decides to go with that idea.

After finishing their lunch, they shop for the ingredients and packaging. Seongmin plans to gift two boxes of chocolates to Taeyoung. The first is to represent his feelings for Taeyoung during high school, which would be given one week before graduation. The second would represent his feelings for him during university, which would be given on Valentine's day, two days before graduation. He would place the chocolates inside Taeyoung's desk drawer when Taeyoung plays basketball after his graduation preparation meeting is over, which usually has a scheduled time. Anonymously, of course.

Seven days before graduation, Seongmin delivered the first box of chocolates to Taeyoung's desk successfully. He had made the chocolates into various cute shapes, and wrapped them with a fancy red box and a blue ribbon on top of it, along with a card with "To Taeyoung: I Love You" scribbled on it.

On Valentine's day, Seongmin adds a portrait of Taeyoung, drawn by himself, to go with his second chocolate gift. As Seongmin approaches Taeyoung's desk, he suddenly feels a surge of emotion erupt within him.

_After 2 days, I won't be able to see Taeyoung again._

_This gift could be the last gift I give to him._

When these thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks, Seongmin feels a pang of pain in his chest. Hot tears start to well up in his eyes, his chest tightens up as the sadness of parting with his long-time crush starts to suffocate him. His body is shaking from being overwhelmed by a whirlwind of emotions.

_No, I can't break down like this. Not now. I could be caught anytime._

As Seongmin tries to collect himself, his tears accidentally drips onto the card of his gift. Seongmin hastily rubs it, afraid of leaving a mark on the card and smudging the writing.

"Seongmin?" Seongmin suddenly hears a voice from behind. A very familiar voice which he can recognise right away, much to Seongmin's horror. _Taeyoung._

He can hear the approaching footsteps behind him. Seongmin doesn't even dare to turn his head around and unconsciously squeezes his eyes shut. He can feel Taeyoung's breath on the nape of his neck as he gets nearer to him.

“Ah, as I thought, the chocolate was from you.” Taeyoung says, letting out a small chuckle.

Seongmin immediately opens up his eyes wide, so shocked from hearing what Taeyoung had just said. _What..? He knows it's from me....? How...?_

Seongmin's face burns a beet-red color, and he quickly sprints away from Taeyoung, though he doesn't know where to run to.

“Seongmin, wait!!” Seongmin can hear a faint sound of Taeyoung calling for him from behind. It powers him up to run even faster, and his feet unconsciously bring him to the art room - the usual healing place for Seongmin.

Seongmin hides in the art room, trying to calm down his panic state from getting caught. A lot of thoughts run through Seongmin’s mind.

S _o Taeyoung already knows?? How did he know?? What does he think of me after knowing it?? How did he react??_

Seongmin freezes as he hears footsteps entering the art room. “Seongmin, let’s talk,” Taeyoung says breathlessly. _How did even find me so fast?_ , Seongmin thinks.

It takes a while before Seongmin slowly peeks from behind the desk he's hiding at. He can see Taeyoung is still waiting for him, and he also realises how well Taeyoung can actually see him from where he’s standing. _It’s no use to keep hiding after all_ , Seongmin sighs.

After calming himself down some more, he slowly comes out from his hiding place and walks towards Taeyoung with his gaze casts downwards, not daring to look Taeyoung in the eye out of embarrassment. As he stands right in front of Taeyoung, his hands tremble so hard from nervousness.

 _Is he currently thinking of how to reject me in a nice way?_ Seongmin thinks as he bites his lips.

He can see how Taeyoung slowly reaches out to grab both of his trembling hands, and then holds onto them, much to Seongmin's surprise. Taeyoung rubs his thumbs onto Seongmin’s hands.

“At first I thought of confessing to you on graduation day, but since it has come to this, I’ll say it now. I like you too, Seongmin.”

Seongmin can't believe what he just heard. He quickly whips his head up to look at Taeyoung, wide-eyed. Now he can see Taeyoung grinning widely at him.

“How...since when...how did you.....” Seongmin can’t find coherent words to say.

Taeyoung chuckles softly. "Hmm....where do I start...I've actually liked you for a long time. But I really had no clue of what you feel about me. I was afraid you would reject and push me away if I confess to you. So I didn't say anything until now, as I want to always stay by your side and keep you around, without putting pressure on you."

Taeyoung stops for a moment, giving time for Seongmin to process all of the things he just said, then continues. "Then one day, I received a box of chocolate with a very familiar handwriting. I could recognise your handwriting right away, although I still had to make sure. I felt so happy from the possibility that you like me back. I really felt like I was on cloud nine. Afterwards, I was planning to confess to you on graduation day, even if there was a 5% chance of me being wrong. Fortunately, I accidentally caught you red-handed when you delivered me another gift." Taeyoung winks. "Saves me from breaking down on graduation day from the possibility of getting rejected by you!"

Seongmin hits Taeyoung lightly on the chest, which earns a small chuckle from Taeyoung. "Fortunate my ass." as he clutches on Taeyoung's shirt and starts to tear up again, now from the happiness of the unbelievable turn of events. He was so prepared to painfully bid goodbye to his long-time crush and possibly never see Taeyoung again. So this turnout of events still feels so surreal for Seongmin.

Taeyoung pulls him into an embrace, while patting Seongmin's back with one hand and patting his head with another, gently. "There, there. I'm so happy you actually like me back. You have no idea how long I've had my eyes on you," Taeyoung says softly. "I've always liked you."

Seongmin's face flushes from Taeyoung's further confession. "Me too," Seongmin says quietly as he buries his face in Taeyoung's shirt. Taeyoung chuckles at how cute Seongmin is, keeping him wrapped in his embrace.

~~~~

"Do I look good?" Taeyoung asks while fixing his graduate cap.

"You look fine!" Seongmin answers impatiently. "How many times are you gonna ask the same question?? You have freaking fixed your hat six times already!"

Today is the graduation day, the final day of them attending university. They have a set of extensive activities on this day, especially since Taeyoung is the class representative, he has to do extra work in directing preparations for the event. When they finally got a break, Seongmin and Taeyoung went to find a nice place to take their own photos.

"I just want to look my best as it's our graduation day, you know? Moreover, it would also be our first time taking couple pics," Taeyoung says as he smiles fondly at Seongmin. Seongmin blushes at the realisation.

_Me with Taeyoung. Actually taking couple photos. On the graduation day I used to dread,_

_but have now come to love._

Taeyoung holds the camera with one arm and angles it so that he and Seongmin can both fit into the frame, while putting his other arm around Seongmin's shoulder. Seongmin holds onto a bouquet of sunflowers which Taeyoung has given him today, showing it to the camera.

Taeyoung instructs, "Okay! Let's look at the camera! One...two...three!"

The camera makes several shutter sounds as it takes their pictures. As it reaches the last few shutters, Taeyoung takes Seongmin by surprise by giving him a peck on his cheek. Seongmin gets so startled that his ears turn red immediately.

He turns to look at Taeyoung, about to protest about how sudden it was. But when he sees how softly Taeyoung gazes at him with a cheeky grin, his heart melts immediately. Taeyoung slowly leans in and eventually his lips meets Seongmin's. The kiss is filled with the love they have both held onto for so long.

_Taeyoung, you have been my celebrity for a long time, and from now on you will always be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to chapter 2, Taeyoung's story, for a better understanding of the story :)


	2. Taeyoung's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Taeyoung is the sun of Seongmin's life, what is Seongmin to Taeyoung?

Taeyoung can't exactly pinpoint when he started falling for Seongmin.

He vaguely remembers the first time he saw Seongmin at the high school entrance ceremony. There were a lot of students attending at that time, but when they were lining up, he caught a glimpse of someone who looked too pretty to be a boy from two rows behind him. _How could a boy look this pretty?_ Taeyoung briefly thought. He quickly forgot about it as he returned his attention to the ceremony.

He soon met that pretty boy again when he entered his assigned class. Turns out they were classmates. As the pretty boy stood up to introduce himself, Taeyoung was able to get a better look at his gorgeous face. Round eyes, pale white skin, rosy red lips, accompanied with a cute beauty mark on his nose, as Taeyoung couldn’t help to notice details of his facial features. _So pretty_.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ahn Seongmin. Nice to meet you all," he said shyly, with an unintentional cute voice. Taeyoung quickly made a mental note of his name.

Seongmin looked so pretty and cute, but there was a chic and cold aura around him. He was quiet and only talked to others when he needed to. Despite that, somehow Taeyoung found him intriguing. He was curious to find out how he was actually like. Hence, Taeyoung would find small opportunities to talk to him, using his class representative position to his advantage sometimes. Like asking whether he found certain subjects hard, whether he did his homework yet, and when he would submit the tasks the teacher had assigned. Most of the time though, his questions only earned short, sometimes curt, replies.

One day, when Taeyoung was playing basketball at the school field, he happened to see Seongmin sitting on the bleachers right beside the field, currently holding onto something which seemed to be a sketchbook. Seongmin appeared to be drawing the scenery of another side of the field, Taeyoung deduced, as Seongmin repeatedly stared at the sight while scribbling something on the book.

Taeyoung took a break from playing to grab a drink from a box in front of the bleachers. While doing so, he sneaked a look at Seongmin who was still busy drawing. Seongmin seemed to be so enthusiastic when he drew, which Taeyoung found amusing since it was unlike the usual Seongmin he saw. Taeyoung leaned his back against the partition and purposely took his time resting on that spot so that he could keep watching Seongmin secretly.

After a good 15 minutes had passed, Seongmin suddenly stood up and cheered, "Finally, I'm done!!" while lifting his sketchbook up and smiling at his finished work. For the first time, Taeyoung saw Seongmin smiling so brightly, which was the prettiest smile he had seen all his life. Taeyoung felt like he was put under a spell, accompanied with a sensation of butterflies in his stomach.

Ever since that moment, Taeyoung made a resolution to get closer to Seongmin. He found out from his class representative "perks" that Seongmin had joined the art club for his extracurricular activity (which was totally expected), so Taeyoung decided to enter the same club. He also drew well, although he didn't feel super passionate about it.

On the first day of Taeyoung joining the art club, he quickly sat on an empty chair next to Seongmin. The club meeting hadn't started yet, but Seongmin was already busy scribbling something on his sketchbook to even notice.

"Getting so diligent so early? Impressive," Taeyoung said enthusiastically, trying to engage with Seongmin.

Seongmin only looked at Taeyoung briefly, then continued to draw. "Yeah. I joined the art club to draw after all," he replied curtly, with a slight hint of annoyance since his focus had been disrupted.

Taeyoung decided to keep silent for a moment to give him some space. After he greeted the other club members who came and looked around awkwardly, he peeked at Seongmin's drawing out of curiosity. Turns out he was currently drawing a portrait of a child, which looked very much like the photo he was basing it on.

"Wow! Your drawing is so realistic!" Taeyoung expressed his amazement out loud. Seongmin quickly turned around to look at Taeyoung, raising a brow. "You drew it so well," Taeyoung continued complimenting while grinning. "Can you give me some tips on how to draw like you do? I'm new to this club and drawing."

Seongmin stayed silent while he was staring at Taeyoung intently. Taeyoung gulped unconsciously, getting more nervous as Seongmin took his time to reply. "...I don't think this kind of thing could be taught easily..." Seongmin trailed off. "Maybe when you're drawing, you can just ask me a few questions in the process?"

Taeyoung perked up at the positive response he eventually got. "Sure!" he said, shooting Seongmin a delighted smile.

During the club meeting, Taeyoung kept bombarding Seongmin with a lot of questions, which Seongmin surprisingly answered quite enthusiastically. The way he responded was a lot different from the usual him in the class, when he would always reply to Taeyoung with either short answers or curt remarks.  
 _I guess he really loves art_ , Taeyoung thought to himself in amusement.

From then on, Taeyoung was able to approach Seongmin with more ease, and he would also strike some small conversations whenever he could. Taeyoung would even occasionally offer to help Seongmin in case he encountered difficulties with some of school subjects. As a thanks for his help, as Taeyoung would reason. When in reality, Taeyoung just wanted more excuses to spend more time with Seongmin. Unfortunately, Seongmin rejected most of his offers to help.

Whenever Taeyoung played basketball after school, sometimes Seongmin would be spotted on the bleachers, busily drawing something. In those very moments, Taeyoung would try to look as cool as possible while playing and try even harder to win. He just wanted to look good in front of him.

One day, after Taeyoung's basketball match was over, he saw Seongmin was still not done with his drawing. He ran to where Seongmin was sitting.

"Hey!" Taeyoung called as he plopped himself down besides Seongmin. "What kind of masterpiece are you currently producing this time?" he asked playfully, glancing at his drawing. He saw a portrait of a woman.

Seongmin glanced at Taeyoung briefly then turned his attention to his sketchbook again. "I'm currently drawing a portrait of my mom. But why is this so freaking hard, argh!!" Seongmin let out an exasperated groan.

"Is this Picasso here currently saying how hard drawing a portrait is?? I can't believe it!" Taeyoung made a fake exaggerated gasp.

Seongmin turned to look at Taeyoung, shooting daggers. "I'm serious! If it weren't for my mom's birthday, I wouldn't put this much effort to draw another portrait. Drawing portraits is really so difficult. You have to capture the details of facial features and all," he said as he let out another sigh.

Taeyoung chuckled at how cute Seongmin was when he threw a fit. "I thought I saw you drawing a portrait of a child when I first met you at the art club. Then that child must have been another person special enough for you to draw a super-difficult portrait of?"

Seongmin nodded, "Yes, it's my younger brother. I did it because he kept whining to be drawn, and he even refused to do his homework until I drew him one," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Your portrait drawing could cost millions of dollars this way!" Taeyoung exclaimed as he stood up, then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Okay, how do I get you to draw my portrait before that happens?"

Seongmin deadpanned, "There's nothing you can do, since I would never spare my effort to draw your portrait."

"Come on! I'm your first disciple, right? A teacher should set an example for their disciple!" Taeyoung whined and made a cute face to coax Seongmin, only to earn a disgusted look from the latter.

"Then from now on I'm resigning from being your 'teacher'. Don't ask me about drawing again, okay?" Taeyoung pouted at Seongmin's remark. "Now go away! I need to finish this portrait before I go home." Seongmin made shooing gestures at Taeyoung.

"Well," Taeyoung said as he sat himself down again, "as your disciple I want to see your finished work, especially when my teacher worked so hard for it. So I'm going to wait here until you're done," he said as he flashed a cheeky smile. Of course, it's also another excuse for Taeyoung to stay with Seongmin.

"Fine, but don't bother me until I finish it, okay?" Seongmin warned. Taeyoung made an 'okay' gesture with his hand and shot him a grin like a Cheshire cat.

As Seongmin focused his attention back on his drawing, Taeyoung lied on his back on the board besides Seongmin. He gazed at the sky while enjoying both the summer breeze and Seongmin's company.

 _Today is a good day,_ he thought, smiling to himself.

_~~_

"Good morning Seongmin!" Taeyoung greeted as he sat next to Seongmin in the lecture hall.

Seongmin stared at Taeyoung in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm in the same class with you again for the third consecutive year in university, after having to put up with you all the time in high school," he huffed.

Taeyoung flashed a cheeky grin. "Well, it looks like we're fated, right?" he said as he raised his brows playfully.

"Such a cursed fate," Seongmin muttered, rolling his eyes.

Taeyoung only giggled at Seongmin's irritated response. Most of the time, Seongmin would respond to Taeyoung in a snarky way, but Taeyoung was already used to it and found him cute regardless.

Although in high school Taeyoung and Seongmin weren't always in the same class, in university they got to enter the same classes most of the time. Which didn't happen because of merely 'fate', unlike Taeyoung claimed to be.

In their third year of high school, Taeyoung purposely picked the same university and same major Seongmin was planning to attend, so that he could keep seeing him. It's not like he had any particular university nor majors he wanted to attend either, despite his exceptional school results. Though, he had picked up some mild interest and skill in art thanks to Seongmin, so it's useful for the major they both were attending right now.

In university, Taeyoung was always assigned to be a class representative. Thanks to his position, he had access to which classes students picked. So Taeyoung would pick the same classes with Seongmin, if the classes weren't already full. Having these perks was one of the main reasons why Taeyoung was always eager to be a class representative every semester, despite the extra work.

Despite all these efforts and advances, Taeyoung still didn't have the guts to actually confess to Seongmin directly. All this time Seongmin mostly responded to him cynically, so he really had no clue of what Seongmin felt towards him. Taeyoung also didn't want to risk being pushed away by him if he got rejected. Therefore, Taeyoung decided to just keep quiet about his feelings for now, as long as he could stay by Seongmin's side.

"Hey Allen!" Seongmin called as he stood up and walked to the guy sitting two rows in front of him. "Can you show me how to draw this like professor Lee has told us to?"

Taeyoung stared at both of them, lowkey resenting the sight. _Allen. The guy Seongmin had been getting closer to since last semester._

Sometimes, Taeyoung would catch Seongmin talking to Allen for quite a while, and even laughed at times. A reaction Taeyoung didn't get much from talking to Seongmin himself, as he usually got snippy responses from him. Admittedly, Taeyoung would often get jealous of their closeness. As a result, Taeyoung would pettily abuse his class representative privilege by purposely putting Allen and Seongmin in different groups for group projects.

Taeyoung didn't want to sit alone while getting jealous all by himself from watching them, so he stood up and approached both of them. "Hi! Can you show me too?" Taeyoung asked, plastering a fake smile on his face.

~~

_It's already a week to graduation_ , Taeyoung thought while chugging his water after playing basketball. There's a thought which has kept Taeyoung's mind preoccupied these days as graduation is nearing. _How can he keep seeing Seongmin after their graduation?_

After thinking about it for a while, Taeyoung comes up with multiple choices of action. Should he:

  1. confess to Seongmin anyway? The chance of getting rejected is 50% anyway.  
Scratch that, maybe 90% because Seongmin is always so sarcastic at him.
  2. find a job around Seongmin's neighborhood, so he can encounter Seongmin 'by chance'?  
But what if Seongmin gets a job in a different area and moves to somewhere else?
  3. use his connections to find information of where Seongmin would work? Would it be too stalkerish?



Taeyoung ruffles his hair in frustration as he walks to the classroom. When he searches for his change of clothes from his desk drawer, he found a red box decorated with a blue ribbon. Along with the box, there is a card attached on it with "To Taeyoung: I Love You" written on it. Taeyoung's heart starts beating rapidly upon seeing the card, because he can recognise right away who the owner of the handwriting is. He can't believe what he’s seeing.

_Isn't this Seongmin's handwriting...? So does that mean...he actually likes me back...?_

Taeyoung starts grinning very widely. His face is flushed with huge excitement upon the discovery, covering his mouth with his hand in disbelief. His body feels so light as if he could fly. He feels very much like he’s on cloud nine, because the one he has loved for a long time most probably likes him back. Taeyoung feels like he wants to run and scream out of joy, but he tries to calm himself down as he still has to make sure.

He can't stop giggling by himself when he opens the box and sees cute little shapes of chocolates. He shoves one into his mouth and savours it to the fullest. He doesn't know if it's the chocolate taste or because of his happiness about Seongmin liking him back, but it tastes very sweet. In a good way.

Ever since that day, Taeyoung can't even sleep much every night due to the giddiness he feels from the possibility of Seongmin liking him back. Taeyoung wanted to confess to Seongmin right away, but he still needs to make sure whether it's indeed Seongmin's handwriting by comparing around, just in case. After he makes sure of it, he plans to confess on graduation day, while preparing a bouquet of flowers for him.

Today, like usual, Taeyoung is going to play basketball after his graduation preparation meeting is over. But since he forgot his towel, he has to go back to the classroom to grab it. As he arrives at the classroom, he sees a familiar figure in front of his desk.

"Seongmin?" he calls as he walks to approach him. Seongmin still keeps his back to him despite being called, so Taeyoung peeks from behind him to see what he did. What he sees makes him feel he’s over the moon. He sees Seongmin holding onto the same red box and blue ribbon he received a week ago, with the same card attached onto it. He also sees a drawn portrait of himself along with it. Something which Taeyoung knows means so much to be drawn by him.

 _So Seongmin indeed likes me back._ Taeyoung feels like he could fly right then and there.

Taeyoung lets out a small chuckle, not being able to hide his happiness. "Ah as I thought, the chocolate is from you,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. His heart is racing so fast from the excitement he feels.

Suddenly, Seongmin sprints away from him. Taeyoung is flustered by the sudden action, but immediately runs after him while calling his name. In a few seconds Taeyoung already lost Seongmin, but as he still keeps running around to find him, he gets reminded of how Seongmin seems to be fond of staying in the art room, so Taeyoung runs to the very room.

When Taeyoung arrives at the art room, he can see how Seongmin is curled up behind a desk, attempting to hide.

"Seongmin, let’s talk,” Taeyoung says breathlessly, as he steps into the art room. Taeyoung then waits for Seongmin in the room quietly, waiting patiently for Seongmin to come out.

A few minutes later, Seongmin slowly comes out from his hiding place, and walks to face Taeyoung with a tilted head. Taeyoung notices how Seongmin's hands are trembling hard.

 _No need to be so nervous, since I have always loved you_ , Taeyoung thought as he gazes at Seongmin lovingly.

Taeyoung reaches out and grabs both of Seongmin's trembling hands. He holds onto them firmly, then rubs his thumbs onto Seongmin's hands to calm him down and affirm his feelings for him.

After taking a deep breath, Taeyoung looks at Seongmin and says, “At first I thought of confessing to you on graduation day. But since it has come to this, I’ll say it now. I like you too, Seongmin.”

Seongmin immediately lifts his head up, looking at Taeyoung in bewilderment. Taeyoung grins so widely as he feels the happiest at this very moment. Seongmin, the one whom he has loved for so long, actually reciprocates his feelings.

“How...since when...how did you...” Seongmin starts to question him with incoherent words.

Taeyoung proceeds to talk about how long he has liked Seongmin, how he discovered the chocolate was from Seongmin, and how he planned to confess to Seongmin on the day of their graduation, but failed due to the events today. Seongmin hits Taeyoung lightly as a response, then cries while clutching onto his shirt. Taeyoung pulls him into an embrace, patting his head with one hand and rubbing his back with another.

"There there. I'm so happy you actually like me back. You have no idea how long I've had my eyes on you," Taeyoung says, softly. "I've always liked you."

Seongmin buries himself into Taeyoung's shirt. "Me too," Seongmin murmurs quietly. Taeyoung chuckles at how cute Seongmin is. His heart feels so fuzzy from hearing those two words from him and having him in his embrace. A moment he has always dreamed of.

  
  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

After their graduation is over, Taeyoung and Seongmin are walking side by side while holding hands, heading to their home. Seongmin is carrying a bouquet of sunflowers he received from Taeyoung in his other hand, occasionally staring at it fondly with a smile plastered on his face.

Taeyoung, who catches that, says, "It's definitely a good thing I decided to bring a bouquet of flowers today." He looks at Seongmin while grinning proudly.

Seongmin blushes and looks away. "Well, d-don't be too proud!" he stutters, trying to hide how happy he actually is.

Taeyoung chuckles at Seongmin's actions. "It's not a sin to just be honest with your feelings, you know? It's also because of your honesty that we're dating right now." Taeyoung raises their hands which are currently clasped together as proof and smiles playfully at Seongmin. Seongmin's heartbeat is picking up in pace in response.

"...okay, I'll try to be more honest from now on," Seongmin says in a low voice, but not low enough for Taeyoung to not hear it.

"Great!" Taeyoung cheers, "I'm looking forward to more of you professing your love in the future."

Seongmin elbows Taeyoung lightly. Taeyoung pretends it hurts, exaggerating his reactions by making a fake groan.

"By the way, there's something I've been curious about." Taeyoung turns to look at Seongmin, curious about his sudden tone change. "Since when did you like me? You said you started liking me a long time ago," Seongmin asks, slightly embarrassed at how he’s asking this. Just the fact that Taeyoung likes him back still feels like a dream to him.

Taeyoung pauses for a moment. "Hmm...when I think back, I think I fell in love with you at first sight."

Seongmin widens his eyes. "Don't lie!"

"I'm serious! From the first time I saw you, you had caught my eyes. I found you intriguing and kept being curious about you. I seriously have always looked at you, Seongmin. You have no idea how much effort I have put in just to get closer to you."

Seongmin blushes profusely from Taeyoung's answer. He looks at Taeyoung's eyes to see whether he was just bluffing, but he only sees sincerity in it.

"But how...? You have always been popular and liked by everyone. There are a lot of people wanting to date you as well. You're practically everyone's celebrity. How did you even like me, a nobody who even often responded to you in an unfriendly way...?" Seongmin continues to question. Confusion is written all over his face.

Taeyoung plasters his trademark grin on his face. "Wow, it feels so nice to finally hear you saying nice things about me!" he chuckles. "Seongmin, you have a lot of charms. It's a given I would be attracted to you. I've been charmed by you since the first time I saw you, and I still am, until now."

Taeyoung looks at Seongmin intently. "If you said I'm everyone's celebrity, then you have always been my celebrity," he says, smiling warmly at his loved one.

Seongmin's heart feels so warm. After loving each other secretly for so long, Seongmin feels so glad things have turned out this way. He and Taeyoung, walking side by side while holding hands affectionately, in mutual love. He smiles happily to himself.

_We might have only become a couple nearing graduation, the last moments of school, where we first came to know each other. But this is just the beginning of our days together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think of the story :)


End file.
